


Betrothal Unwanted

by iceprinceloki



Series: Betrothals Greatly Unwanted [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author cannot believe such nonsense came from his mind, But also kinda sweet, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, FriggaFeels, Loki/Laufey Feels, Odin is an A-class Ahole, Prelude to Betrothal Greatly Despised, Probably the only Odin/Frigga like this in thee world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Odin and Frigga got married. Vanaheim and Asgard are at war and Frigga is taken against her will as a warbride by Odin. Peace only reigns when Thor is born. Will have Frigga feels like nothing on earth, very twisted Bor and very sad Odin. Starts out very violent and scary and feels but I swear it becomes more fluff and sadness and joy! Please just bear with me through the first chapter! Chapter two is much more FriggaFriendly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you CandyAssGoth for inspiring me!

Chapter 1: War Torn

“Your son isn’t fit enough to marry my daughter Bor!!”  
“How dare you!? Odin is more than worthy!”  
“I will not have him near my child!”  
“If you are not with us you are against us! This means war Hurin!”  
“So be it Bor!”

************************************

Vanaheim was under attack, Asgards forces stormed the villages.

“Frigga run and hide! Don’t come out of the safe rooms until I come to fetch you!” Frigga didn't listen to her father’s command, she wanted to help her father battle against the intruders. However midway through the battle the mighty king Bor shouted a command that would chill her blood. "Odin capture and claim the princess at all costs!"

The huge Aesir prince turned to her and began the chase. Frigga ran through fire over the dead and wounded back into the palace. On the main staircase she glanced behind her and saw the prince an arm’s length from catching her. With a soft cry of alarm she continued to run as fast as she could. Frigga was no warrior and she lost her breathe quickly, he was catching up and she had to keep running!

She ran straight into her mother’s room and tried to slam the doors shut before he got to her. Unfortunately he sped up and in her tired state she couldn't close the heavy doors in time. Odin slammed them back and magically shut them as he entered the room.

"My princess I believe you know why I am here so let us be done before we have an audience." Frigga backed away in fear, she knew little of the ways of men, and her mother had always told her that she would learn on her wedding night. Frigga did know however that it wasn't exactly pleasant to be claimed, she had heard the maidservants talking about it before.

They had said it hurt, Frigga could remember that much. As she watched Odin approach she played the maidservants words in her head. 'It hurts. It hurts!'

She trembled and backed further from him, she didn't want to be hurt. "Princess-"

"No!" she threw a book at his head which he ducked and she ran to the other side of the room to hide in the bathing chambers. She got the door closed and locked and backed away to sit against the far wall. Odin was jiggling the door handle and Frigga screamed. "Go away leave me alone!"

Odin spoke calmly through the door "You know I cannot do that princess I am under orders. If we don't do this now we will have our parents and soldiers watching us, do you want that?"

"No...but I don't want you either! I- I have never been with a man." Frigga almost whispered the last sentence but Odin had heard it. Frigga didn't hear him come in and her eyes were closed. When his arms were suddenly trapping her against the wall she opened her blue eyes in terror and screamed as loudly as she could. She struggled violently against him to no avail.

Odin grabbed her wrists in one hand and with the other undid his clothing and lifted her dress. He pressed a finger into Frigga's warmth and stifled a groan as his hips began thrusting into the air from desire.

From her position she could see his arousal and she squirmed uncertainly, his finger was uncomfortable inside of her and she had a bad feeling that she knew exactly what else was going to be placed in such an intimate area. "Please," Frigga whispered "Please don't do this." Odin gave her a pitying look and murmured his sorry and removed his finger.

Odin lay down and thrust in before she even knew what happened. She cried out from the sudden sting and burn and fullness. He was bigger than she thought and he tore her a little when he entered. Frigga sobbed and begged for him to stop while he tried to finish quickly before they could be interrupted.

Odin was ready to cry himself as he held down the princess, he had always dreamed of marrying her and having her but not like this, never like this. His heart was breaking even as he came inside her, sealing their bond.

When it was done he climbed off of her and withdrew. He put himself back into his trousers and covered his new wife's body. Frigga lay with her eyes shut and one hand over her mouth as silent sobs wreaked her small form. Odin opened his mouth to speak but at that moment the kings and queen Nal walked into the bathing room.

Frigga's mother gasped and rushed to her daughter, immediately wrapping her in strong arms. Frigga's sobs became audible then as she hid in her mother’s neck. Odin stood and went to his father the old king nodded proudly at his son, Odin took that as permission to leave.

****************************************

”Oh Frigga my girl you never listen!”Nal whispered sadly as she stroked her daughters blond hair. Hurin was in a meeting with Bor and Odin in the throne room. Frigga refused to leave her mother’s rooms. They had been there for the whole evening and night. The dawn was creeping over the horizon slowly and the kings were still in council.

Nal put Frigga to bed some hours ago and watched over her while awaiting word from her husband. The dowry, peace bargains and living arrangements were being made before the Aesir returned to their realm.

Nal was deep in thought when her husband entered the rooms and the Bifrost flared through her window. Hurin placed his hands on Nals shoulders. “How is she?”

“Well enough considering what has happened.”  
“I organised regular visits for you with her once she is in Asgard. Bor requires a male heir of her union before peace reigns between our realms. Until then there will minor trades between us and Asgard will help to rebuild Vanaheim.”  
“Will you tell her in the morn?”  
“No Bor requested that Odin be the one to tell her. I thought it may be best for her to hear it from him.”  
“I hope you are right my love.”  
“So do I.”

*************************************

Asgard left Vanaheim alone for the next week. At the end of which Frigga was brought to Asgard to marry Odin Borson. Her mother was crying at the wedding, her father just looked old and resigned. Frigga said her vows and Odin said his. King Bor announced them as future king and queen of Asgard, the people cheered and celebrated most of the night.

The festivities past in a blur for Frigga, her mother sat on her left and Odin on her right. He set a plate of food down in front of her before serving himself with all of the same foods. She pushed the food around her plate while looking at her new husband from the corner of her eye.

Finally it was time for the royal couple to retire and Odin led Frigga to their rooms after the feast. When they arrived in their chambers Odin spoke to her.

“Frigga…my father made a deal with your that for peace to reign from our marriage it we must have a male heir. I tried to convince them that it would not be agreeable but they both adamantly agreed with one another.” Odin was watching her closely and when she didn’t reply he fell silent again. He approached slowly from behind and drew her away from the window. Frigga nearly screamed in anger and fear as he guided her to the bed and lay her down on it.

"Relax, we have time to relax tonight. I will make it good for you." Odin whispered as he removed his armour and shirt and undid the straps on her dress. Frigga whimpered when he finally stripped them both completely and lay down to press his body against hers.

The feeling still new and frightening to her. The feel of a man’s hard body against her softer body. Odin kissed her tenderly on the lips and started rubbing his hand comfortingly across her belly. She protested quietly and pushed him away. She turned and moved to the other side of the bed; Odin followed and spooned her from behind. She shuddered because she could feel his arousal against her buttocks and knew she wouldn't escape her fate that night.

Odin was talking to her but she didn't want to hear him. She wanted to be home again. She wanted to ride through the grassy fields and immense valleys of her home; Vanaheim.

“I swear to you, just one male child and then we can take our time with any others. I promise that after you birth my son I will wait for you to come to me.” Odin kissed the back of her neck and began running his hands over her breasts and her belly. She whimpered when one of his hands wrapped around her thigh and one of Odin's legs came between hers.

His fingers left her thigh to rub between her legs. His fingers quested deeply into her passage; he placed two fingers in a bit roughly and moved them in and out while his thumb rubbed her clit.

Frigga jumped in surprise and hissed quietly at the intrusion. Her mother had asked her to give in and go with it, and that was all Frigga could do.

"Frigga? Are you alright? Tell me if it gets uncomfortable." Frigga hesitated, his concern was confusing and she wondered if it was a test. "I- it is a little rough, I'm chafing." she whispered meekly. Odin nodded quietly. "May I use an oil to make it easier?"

On some level Frigga was touched that he would ask but she also shivered with the implications. If she refused he would keep touching to try arousing her but if he used oil it would go quicker and Frigga wouldn't have to experience the humiliation any longer.

Maybe if he failed to arouse her and she refused oil he would leave her alone for the night. That might work! "No. Don't." Odin sighed behind her and kissed her shoulder. "Frigga please don't be afraid. I want this to be good for you."

Frigga shook her head silently choosing not to answer. Odin probed inside her some more, Frigga wondered briefly why he was feeling inside her and then she found out. That damned spot! He found her sweet spot and was using it against her and to Frigga's disgust she became wet for him. She thought he would turn her over but instead he continued to spoon her. He slid his fingers out and pressed his manhood in from that position.

It proved too difficult to keep his erection inside so he pressed until Frigga was on her belly and he lay on top of her. Odin was gentler this time, he didn't thrust into her as he had the first time, he just rolled his hips against her backside instead.

Ftigga was surprised at how gentle he was being but she didn't relax under him. She let him have his way. Her mother had begged her not to fight Odin. Nal feared he would hurt Frigga more if she attacked him for taking what was his. So there she lay with the slightly painful slide of her husband’s manhood undoing her.

Odin went up on his hands and used his feet to open Frigga's legs further. She had unknowingly begun to close them as Odins manhood had found her sweet spot. In response to the friction against it she had tried to close her legs. Odin was on his hands and knees behind her and he began to slowly use his arms to lower and lift his body. He decided it wouldn't be as overwhelming as thrusting.

Frigga kept trying to close her legs to avoid the friction he was putting against her spot but Odin was determined to keep it going. He wanted his wife to peak with him and he carefully tried to keep a steady rhythm.

Frigga was drowning from a mixture of fear and undeniable arousal. She couldn't keep from crying in shame as her hips moved to meet Odin's manhood, her body betraying her. Odin uses one hand to rub her back and side comfortingly while she cries.

Frigga can't believe she could possibly be responding favourably to Odin. She didn't want him but the friction against her sweet spot was too hard to ignore. He tried to comfort her while he sought his end.

"Shhh....it’s alright my wife. Shhh you are safe with me, it’s alright."  
"I want-" sob "to go hhhoome" she sobbed unhappily. Odin looked at her strangely.  
"You are home my wife." he murmured quietly into her ear.

Frigga cried harder and louder as she felt her first peak and Odin gasped as she squeezed around him and felt his own end.

"Sshh. It’s over now. It’s done you don't need to cry. Please don't cry Frigga. Oh my wife...." Frigga continued crying as Odin slid off of her and he pulled a blanket over their bodies. He tugged her close and positioned her so that her head was on his chest and her body against him. Frigga hiccupped a few times and Odin rubbed her back until she fell asleep.  
**********************************

When Frigga woke up Odin was long gone. The maidservant who came to assist her said he had a meeting with the king but he would meet Frigga for a private dinner in the gardens. Frigga was brought to the bathing chamber and helped into the warm bath. It was scented with rose and…..cinnamon? Frigga wasn’t sure why those scents were chosen but she relaxed into the water and savoured the blend.

Her thoughts drifted to Odin’s promise. ‘He is really willing to just get me with one male child and then be done with it? No he said he will wait for me to want him. What if I never want him? Will his patience wane?’ Frigga shook her head and frowned. “Is something amiss my lady?” The maidservant’s timid voice reached her ears. Frigga looked up at her in surprise and shook her head slowly.

The girl walked to a shelf of what looked like soaps and collected a few bottles. Frigga watched her curiously. ‘Surely there is usually more than one maidservant? My mother has multitudes...not that I’m complaining it is nice to have some privacy.’

The girl settled on a chair beside the bath and applied some soap to Frigga’s hair. She rubbed it gently into lather and poured water over to rinse all the soap out. Frigga could smell the soap had a vanilla scent. ‘All these scents and all these different soaps for one person.’ She mused thoughtfully. ‘Surely Odin doesn’t use rose scents!’ she nearly giggled at the thought, Odin lying in a bath of roses would be hilarious. ‘Since when is Odin a source of amusement?’ Frigga resumed frowning into the water. The girl was applying soaps to her skin now.

“What is your name maidservant?”  
“Daliah my lady.”  
“Who sent you to care for me?”  
“My prince Odin did my lady. He wanted you to have a quieter companion while he is away.”  
“Are you to accompany me everywhere?”  
“I am to show you your way around the palace until you can find everything you need and I am to tend to your needs in the morn, Prince Odin will tend you in the eve himself.”

Frigga swallowed hard around the lump in her throat.

“Odin wants to tend to me?”  
“Aye my lady he said he wanted to earn your trust.”

‘My trust? But why?’

**********************************  
Odin stalked out of the throne room in a foul mood. His father was pressing for information about Frigga. Odin hadn’t spoken to her yet and he wanted to keep their relationship private. Bor wanted her checked for a child already! Odin scowled, there was no way she could be pregnant, and it was too soon to tell if she was anyway. His wife was unhappy and he knew it was only going to get harder for her. She wasn’t allowed to go to Vanaheim or to have visitors from Vanaheim until she was with child. Odin didn’t want to think about how long it would take to get that right.

The bright side of his meeting was that he convinced his father to allow him to surprise Frigga with a grand gift. He couldn’t wait to see her face!

He was on his way to meet her for what he hoped was a romantic dinner in the gardens which had once belonged to his mother. He hoped Frigga liked the gardens, most Vanir loved nature. That would be the key to wooing his wife.

**************************************

Frigga walked slowly with Daliah towards the gardens where Odin was waiting for her. She wanted to take her time so she could have some more peace before facing him. Daliah seemed to know what she was thinking about. “Come now my lady, no matter how slowly you walk we will still get there and you will still spend the same amount of time with the prince.”

The servant tugged Frigga’s hand firmly and sped her up a little. Frigga sighed and took a normal walking pace, deciding to get the inevitable over with.

He stood in a clearing in the most beautiful garden Frigga had ever seen. There were plants from Vanaheim, Alfheim, Asgard and even Midgard planted all over! The varying shades of blue pink and green stood out sharply in contrast to the white marble walls around them. It felt like she was in Vanaheim again.

She approached him and he helped her into her chair. He sat on the opposite side of the table and dished food for her and then for himself. Frigga was still shocked by the beauty around her and she gazed in awe at the tall trees.

They ate silently and Frigga continued to look around while she ate. When they finished Odin put their plates aside and watched her as she stared at the flowers of Midgard.

Odin cleared his throat finally to get her attention. “Do you like the garden my wife?” he asked nervously. Frigga nodded enthusiastically. “It is beautiful; I have never seen so many different types of plant in one place!”

Odin smiled at her happily. “That is good because these gardens are now yours.” Frigga froze and turned slowly to stare at him in shock. “What?” She whispered.

“These gardens are yours my wife, I discussed it with my father and he agreed that these gardens belong to the future or current queen of Asgard. I thought they might make you happy.”

“Truely” she whispered in shock and excitement. “You truly mean to allow me this garden?” Odin smiled “Of course, I only want you to be happy while you are here. I know your people are tied to nature as much as the Elves.”

Frigga stood and began walking, Odin stood and fell into step beside her. Frigga smelt and felt all the flowers and leaves. She discovered an apple tree hidden in a corner and lay down beneath it, simply enjoying the feel of grass. Odin lay down beside her and watched her. He wanted to hold her hand or kiss her cheek but knew that if he associated the garden with intimacy she would never come back to it.

For now he was content watching her. When Frigga fell asleep beneath the tree he slowly lifted her up and carried her to their chambers. He set her down in the bed and then slid under the blankets beside her to sleep.


	2. Breakfast With The In-Laws

Chapter 2: Breakfast With The In-Laws

The next morning it was Odin who woke Frigga from her deep sleep. The sun was just coming over the horizon and Frigga could smell the sweet fragrance of the frost on flowers. She couldn’t remember how she came to be abed but she had to guess Odin had brought her back.

“Frigga my wife? It is time to rise and greet the morn. Our presence is expected at breakfast this morning.” Odin said softly while shaking her shoulder. “Mmmhhhummm…” Frigga grumbled in complaint and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Odin’s soft laugh reached her ears and her husband squeezed his cold hand around the back of her neck. “Don’t be like that my Frig. My father wants to meet you, don’t you want to meet new people?”

Frigga huffed and shot him a sour look over her shoulder. Odin laughed again and kissed her shoulder gently. “I promise, just breakfast with my family and then you may spend the day however you wish. I will be free from my duties this afternoon, perhaps you will come watch me train?”

Frigga sighed and began removing herself from the bed grudgingly. “I suppose I’ll have to have a meal with your family. Do you plan on doing anything in the afternoon?” She remembered his words suddenly and stood stiff as a board waiting for his answer.

“My beautiful wife, I will do whatever you want to do this afternoon. Be it reading, gardening, or dancing I shall endeavour to enjoy your preferred activity with you.” Odin smiled benignly at his wife and Frigga had a thought.

“Riding?” She burst quickly before his mood could shift. Odin stared at her silently in confusion. “I-I want to go riding. On a horse. In the forest?” Odin continued to stare at her for a moment, Frigga was beginning to feel uncomfortable but he answered finally.

“Well we cannot go into the forest but I daresay we can ride in the palace grounds?” Odin’s voice was slow and measured when he replied to his wife uncertainly. “Would that be pleasing to you Frigga?”

She nodded instantly, anything was better than nothing! “I would be satisfied with that thank you!” She quickly went into the bathing chamber before Odin could change his mind and breathed a sigh of relief and hope. For the first time in more than a week she would fly!

‘Hold your horses princess; you still need to meet the in-laws.’ Frigga groaned as her mind reminded her of what she had to do first. ‘Stupid in-laws.’

**********************************************************

Odin smiled ruefully at the bathing chamber door his wife had just disappeared behind. She was still so modest and clearly wasn’t in the mind-set of a wife yet. Frigga surprised Odin with her request to go horse riding that afternoon but he found himself looking forward to it.

‘Nature is the way of her people, if it makes her feel more free and comfortable with me then so be it. Perhaps I can send some servants to a rendezvous point to set up a picnic lunch for us?’ Odin grinned as his plan unfolded in his fantasy world.

He and Frigga would be racing through the grounds on horses and finally come to a point just a little way inside the forest where they could have some privacy. Odin would leap off of his horse and help Frigga down from hers, and they would let their trusty steeds graze while they went to sit on the blanket to eat their own food and talk.

Maybe they would cuddle after the meal or kiss or……other things. Odin shook his head rapidly to clear it of the dirty thoughts which threatened to put a lecherous look on his face. It wouldn’t do for Frigga to see such an expression on her new husbands face when she exits the bathing chamber.

Odin dressed slowly in his favourite loose gold tunic and beige trousers. He finished with white calf length boots and the family signet ring. Odin was dressed just in time for Frigga to make an appearance.

“Ah my Frig! Shall we go to breakfast?” He asked cordially while extending his arm to Frigga. Odins young bride reached out timidly and accepted his arm gingerly. “Yes husband I’m ready.”

Odin tried to ignore the wish that she would use that sentence in a different context, wishing would only cause unsatisfied desire in both of them.

*************************************************

King Bor of Asgard was a large and mighty king. He sat tall and proud as he surveyed his family and friends around him, they were mostly young and over excitable but he enjoyed he atmosphere they created around him.

Bor was in his later years, he had in his time created three sons all of whom were now married except his youngest son; Ve.

As the smallest and most innocent of his sons Ve was Bor’s treasure, he spoilt him rotten with goods and praise. The boy reminded Bor of his long dead wife Bestla, the kings only true love.

Bestla had died young as a result of an attack by the Jotnar who wanted to bring down Asgard.

Vili was Bor’s second born son, he was quiet and a skilled warrior. His first war was with Vanaheim recently and Bor worried to see a little bit of his previous fire was burnt out.

He shook his head slowly war was not for such tender hearts as his younger sons had. Helena was Vili’s wife of two years; she was fair haired with blue eyes and a freckled nose. A sweet girl almost as old as Vili, she took excellent care of her husband and did very well tending to her very prominent bump as well.

‘Helena is good for Vili in this time as he comes to terms with true war.’ Bor thought as he watched Helena wrestle a slice of honeyed bread into her husband’s mouth.

The eldest son of Bor and Bestla is Odin, future king of Asgard. Just married to the princess Frigga of Vanaheim, Odin was Bor’s dream king. The older king was planning on passing Odin the throne when the first male heir was produced from his new union.

The frail woman beside his son was really keeping Bor’s attention though. Princess Frigga soon to be Queen Frigga, was stunningly beautiful and was apparently very talented with magic. Bestla had been excellent at healing spells and Bor had learned from his marriage that magic was not to be underestimated.

This shy, timid, and frankly frightened girl was fascinating Bor. He allowed his gaze to settle around her navel in hope of some kind of sign to prove or disprove the existence of a child within her.

It would be too early to see but Bor could still dream that he saw a swelling.

“My son! My new daughter! Come and break your fasts with us!” he called cheerily.

Odin smiled and brought Frigga to sit across from the king. As usual Odin served Frigga first and then himself. Frigga wondered where he had learnt such a manner but her thought couldn’t be entertained long. The king Bor hadn’t taken his eyes off of her.

“So princess, how are you enjoying the palace of Asgard?” Bor asked finally when Frigga was half way through an agonisingly awkward breakfast. She looked up quickly in surprised and answered haltingly. “It is…very different my king.”

Bor laughed “That is a nice way of saying you don’t like it.” Frigga looked alarmed and quickly tried to explain. “No! No I like it, it’s just that it is not really what I am used to that’s all.”

Bor silenced her with a wave of her hand “Shush girl, no need to explain, I was merely playing with you.” Frigga relaxed a bit and resumed nibbling on her food.

Bor stared at her a moment longer before looking at Odin “My son, I want a word after breakfast.” Odin nodded without looking up.

*************************************************

“How close are you to having a child Odin? The treaty won’t hold for very long, the people of Asgard and Vanaheim grow restless without a definite end to the war.”  
“I know father, I just want to help Frigga feel more comfortable and willing to have a child.”  
“She is your wife she has the duty to you and to her kingdom to produce an heir. Feelings have no place in this Odin. After the first child you may romance her but for now I need her to have that child by you. ”  
“Father I know her feelings should not matter now but they do. I cannot help myself from wanting to just stop putting that pressure on her altogether. She doesn’t want me and that matters to me father. I don’t want to hurt her.”  
“I know my son but she will understand in time.”  
“I suppose….”  
“Talk to her when you get the chance, try to arranged regular marital contact with her. You can explain to her why it is necessary if you think it will help but I doubt she’ll care enough to listen.”  
“I’m having lunch with her today in the alcove on the west of the palace. I will try talking to her there.”  
“Good son, I am proud. Now go about your duties, I shall see you at evening meal.”  
“Yes father.”  
“Come my princess let us get you into more suitable riding attire.” Daliah murmured softly as she drew her princess away from behind the pillar. “No need to be listening to that, you'll only frighten yourself.”

Frigga shivered as the maidservants words rang true and she allowed Daliah to lead her away.

They reached the royal chamber sooner than Frigga expected and she guessed Daliah had taken a short cut to get Frigga alone before she burst.

Daliah got Frigga in the rooms just in time for the young princess to burst into tears.

“Oh! My lady please, please don’t cry…..It’s not all bad miss. Oh please don’t cry, I’m sorry you’re hurting but don’t cry. It’ll work out. You’ll see my lady, everything will work out for the best.”

Frigga sobbed against Daliah’s shoulder unhappily and the maidservant just stroked her hair and soothed her kindly.

Frigga finally calmed to hiccoughs and sniffles. Daliah drew away to smile at her.

“There’s that brave face I know and love. Come my lady let us get you cleaned up.”

Daliah led Frigga into the bathing chambers and wiped her face clean and allowed Frigga to wash her chest and neck and shoulders with the cloth.

“How can you understand me so well?” Frigga asked sadly. Daliah Smiled understandingly at her. “I tended the previous queen when I was a girl, she would sometimes be very upset in the beginning stages of her marriage but she grew to love the king.”

Frigga nodded slowly, her’s wasn’t the first forced marriage and it sadly wouldn’t be the last.


	3. A Date and An Unwanted Guest

Chapter 3: A Date and An Unwanted Guest

Frigga and Odin met outside the stables and greeted each other briefly before entering the stables to retrieve their horses.

“My prince, princess. I’ve saddled two ‘orses for you. My prince ‘as Starburst as usual and for my princess a lovely mare named Ebony Jewel. She’s a sweet un’ you’ll ‘ave no troubles wiv’ her. If she’s bein a bitch to ja jus’ give her a smack round the arse.”

Frigga blinked in surprise at how crass the stable boy was but accepted the sixteen hand tall mare. Ebony Jewel was beautiful, an enormous seal brown mare with bay points, exquisite dappling, a star and one white sock. She looked very fine in her black bridle and on closer inspection it became clear that the saddle had been made specifically for Ebony Jewel on account of her deep barrel and wide back.

The young mare sniffed Frigga’s hands curiously and stomped the ground lightly in impatience. The day was getting warm and she wanted to be ridden so that she could go cool off in the river with her herd.

Odin and Frigga mounted up silently and began to leave at a walk. Frigga was the first to become uncomfortable with the silence and she urged Ebony Jewel into a trot. Odin sped up as well but Frigga tried to ignore him and focus on the ride.

‘Lift your hips forward when the inside foreleg and outside hindleg are travelling through the air to assist the horse in moving faster.’ Frigga began to rise for the trot and Ebony Jewel began to glide with greater ease over the grounds of the palace. Odin was very close behind but didn’t do rises like Frigga, he had never been taught how to rise.

‘To canter sit deep in the saddle, lean back, rock your hips minutely, nudge with your knees and give the verbal command.’ Frigga continued instructing herself in the art of horse riding to dissuade Odin from trying to talk to her.

“Canter.” Frigga completed the movement smoothly and Ebony Jewel crested her large neck, flicked her tail and pulled her hindquarters underneath herself for support as she began to canter.

Frigga felt free and safe on Ebony Jewels back. The horse had long strides and enormous power. Frigga could feel the young mare holding back her full strength and found herself impressed by Ebony Jewels sheer discipline. Ebony Jewel easily took Frigga at a sharp turn, down a steep hill, through water, and over many fallen trees until they came to the rendezvous point in a clearing a short way into the forest.

The part Frigga had been dreading was now unavoidable and she sighed nervously as she squeezed the reins to signal Ebony Jewel to stop. The mare came to a dead stop and waited for Frigga to dismount. Odin came to them and carefully removed the bridle and hobbled Ebony Jewel before letting her graze beside Starburst.

*************************************************

Odin sat nervously beside Frigga on the picnic blanket. He was serving her salad and sweet meats on bread for lunch. He wanted to take his time eating to think over what to say to her about heirs.

Frigga wasn’t faring much better with her own nerves. She was expecting Odin to confront her about her reluctance and demand that she allow him access to her person.

‘Not that he would care about my permission.’ She thought bitterly, as soon as she had thought it she felt guilty. Despite how badly they had started Odin had made attempts to please her and make her feel welcome.

Lunch went by too quickly for both spouses and Odin finally had to speak up.

“Uhm Frigga? I wonder if we can discuss a sensitive issue?” ‘Please say no!’  
“I suppose we can if we must.” ‘Might as well get it over with.’  
“Uhm oh! Good good I uhm…” ‘Oh damn!’  
“Well? Say what you must, the hour grows late.” ‘Please just get it over with so I don’t have to hope for mercy and understanding!’  
“My father has been urging me for an heir and I was wondering if you would allow me scheduled access to your person to try to make my father’s wish come alive?” ‘There I said it. It’s out there. She can take it or leave it.’

“You ask as though I have a choice.” Frigga muttered bitterly and Odin moved forward to grasp her hands.  
“You will always have a voice in my home Frigga. While you may not always get your way know that you will always be heard and considered.” Odin promised sincerely.

Frigga looked away from him silently; she had no choice really but to agree even though it hurt her to acknowledge it. If she didn’t go with it Odin would still force her, if she agreed she’d still have to let him bed her. Perhaps agreeing would mean it might hurt less?

Frigga sighed and nodded slowly. “Very well…when do you want me?”

The relief on Odins face was comical. He had been worried that Frigga would say “no.” and his father would say “so?”

“Well perhaps each evening after the evening meal? Or in the morning if you would rather have it that way.” Odin stared at Frigga, his wife still hadn’t looked at him.

“Fine. Morning.” Frigga said, Odin nodded acceptingly, he was just relieved that they had come to some kind of understanding. He began packing up and went to re-bridle the horses. Frigga stood up and went to Ebony Jewel, she rubbed the horses withers firmly before moving forward and mounting up.

Odin and Frigga returned to the palace in silence and in the morning began their new routine.

******************************************************

Odin left early that morning after bedding Frigga for the first time in two days. Frigga found herself glad it was over with so that she could have a peaceful day.

‘So this is how my life will be from now on….’

Odin had been gentle and slow, he had once again managed to bring her to a peak despite her unwillingness. She had tried to stop him twice and he had stopped and patiently waited for Frigga to calm down again before he continued.

Frigga sighed as she stood up and his seed ran down her thigh. She would need to wash thoroughly today. Odin would be in conference with the king and court so she would not be seeing him until later that night.

Perhaps it was better that she be left alone, Frigga had the distinct feeling that if Odin came back now she would begin to cry and never stop.

The emotional strain was great even though she’d only been there for a few days. ‘I hope I come out of this sane.’

******************************************************

“Mmmuhmm…” Frigga murmured irritably smacking Odin away lightly.

Odin sighed and kissed her shoulder. “Frigga I must go soon, turn over, I’ll be quick I promise.” Frigga grumbled unhappily and turned onto her back to glare at him.

“Why could I not be bound to a layabout prince? Why must I marry one who is such an early riser? The sun isn’t even up! What is WRONG with you?!” Frigga glared at Odin in annoyance and he stared at her in surprise, not sure whether he should answer her.

“Och! Just do it please and get it over with.” Frigga mumbled tugging her nightdress up grudgingly. Odin kissed her again and climbed onto her.

For her part Frigga tried to zone out of the whole thing and ignore her husband’s touches. She had gotten used to it after two weeks and now could easily zone out whenever she pleased. Odin was trying to be quick as he’d promised; he entered her quickly and began a quick pace.

‘I wonder how many women he has had. Hmmm. Should I paint my nails today? What colours do I have here? Do I have any colours at all for that matter?’ Frigga tried to distract herself but it was getting difficult. Odin was picking up the pace and his thrusts were losing rhythm. ‘He’s close.’ She realised.

Frigga clenched her muscles around Odin’s member tightly and he groaned, Odin hid his face in Frigga’s neck and mouthed her collar bone while he waited for his release to finish draining into his wife.

“Thank you Frigga…I know this isn’t the easiest thing for you but-”  
“Don’t Odin. Just go and see to your duties.”  
“I have a few minutes to spend with you Frigga. Shh come here, I would hold you for a while.”

Frigga sighed and laid her head on Odin’s chest listening to his heart. This seemed too romantic, too special after the abomination, the sorry excuse for love they had just indulged in.

Frigga found herself vaguely disgusted in herself and Odin for trying to pretend that they loved each other. ‘This is not an intimacy for war brides.’

Frigga rolled over with her back to Odin and gave a small kick behind her to get him moving for the day. He dressed and left sooner than Frigga had thought, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her in peace.

‘If you don’t love each other why are you missing him?’

******************************************************

“My lady would you like to have a beauty treatment? I shall paint your nails, wash your hair, I could massage you if you would like me to.” Daliah asked hesitantly as she stared at her princess. Frigga had been sitting at the window all day lost in thought. Odin had yet to return from his duties and Frigga was thankful for she expected he would want to talk with her and she just didn’t have the energy.

Odin was beginning to grow on her and that thought terrified Frigga beyond reason. She should be falling for her captor, her husband. He hurt her and she should be scared of him! Though while still scared of him she could feel love blossoming slowly. He’d been treating her so well the last two weeks and Frigga guessed that had to be the source of her feelings.

There was the day Frigga had been introduced to Vili’s wife Helena. Her sister in-law was swollen with the child of Odin’s brother and was near her time apparently. Frigga had enjoyed spending time with the other woman and they became fast friends much to the horror of their husbands. That night Odin had brought Frigga a Midgardian treat called chocolate strawberries and fed them to her in front of the fire while reading her favourite story out loud.

Then there was the day Frigga came back to their rooms in a bad state after spending the day speaking with the older wives of the lords in Bor’s court. The other women had spent the day advising her on how best to get pregnant and how she would never get pregnant if she didn’t eat more food. “I noticed you don’t really eat much food Frigga, is there a reason?” Odin had asked her haltingly. “I-It’s not what I’m used to; I prefer my foods from home.” She briefly expected him to tell her she was home but instead Odin nodded and left the room. Convinced that she had angered him Frigga cowered on the bed. But when Odin returned he had a huge tray of Vanir foods which he placed on the bed. He tugged her close to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around her middle. “Whether you eat a whole boar or a single pastry we will get pregnant. Whether you hang upside down after intimacy or ride a horse we will get pregnant. Don’t be afraid my wife, we will get there when the time is right.”

Frigga sighed and touched her belly. There was no way to know if she was pregnant yet, it was too early. Still she wished a healer could poke her and confirm a pregnancy so that Odin might leave her be for a while.

 

Not that there was much time now, Odin was on his way down the hall. Frigga tensed. He had been stressed lately and their coupling had increased to morning and evening the last four days.

Frigga had hoped it wouldn’t last long but by the weight of Odin’s footfalls she knew he would bed her. The pressure to have an heir was mounting and they both felt it. Bor was in Odin’s ear and the ladies of the court were in Frigga’s, always dropping snide remarks here and there. ‘“Oh? Still no baby? What a shame.”’

Frigga didn’t think she could handle Odin’s attentions that night and she sent Daliah away. Odin walked into their rooms and Frigga stared out the window hoping he would get the message from her silence.

“Frigga? Come here….” He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her on the lips with the rough pressure she’d gotten used to in the last few days. Frigga pushed him away and walked to sit in an armchair by the fire.

Odin followed her and stood behind her rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck.

“Frigga, come to bed with me?” the question he always asked now days. Well Frigga would not be giving the usual answer.

“No.”

“What?” He stared at her in surprise.

“I don’t feel like it.”  
“Frigga we must, we need an heir.”  
“You need an heir.”  
“We Frigga….what has brought this on?”

“Am I not allowed to not feel like copulating?” She said harshly. Odin was taken aback and he answered very carefully.

“You are allowed to feel whatever you feel but I would appreciate an explanation and some respectful answers.”

“Respect is earned not given freely. I’m tired I don’t want to.” Odin lifted her bridal style and carried her to the bed. Frigga hit him hard once he laid her down.

“Brute! I told you I don’t want to.”  
“I am not going to do anything right now. I just want an explanation Frigga.”

“I told you already, I’m tired of doing this endlessly and never getting anywhere. I want to go home. This is NOT my home. I’m tired of waiting to get pregnant and not getting pregnant. I’m tired of you taking advantage of my weakness and making me feel for you!” Frigga slapped Odin again to end her tirade.

Odin stroked her cheek and kissed her hand. “I know you are frustrated. I know you are afraid. I know you hate me and you hate being here. Please be patient, you will have a child soon I’m certain. We just need to find out when.”

Frigga shook her head angrily. “No, no I won’t get with child soon.” She said brokenly. Odin frowned. “Why do you say this with such certainty?”

Frigga jerked her dress up grabbed his hand and slipped it into her under linens. Odin withdrew his hand to find blood.

“It started today after you left.” She said sadly. “It will be ten mortal years before I am fertile again.” Frigga told him quietly. Odin felt the bitter disappointment and a wave of sadness. They had in fact failed to produce an heir.

“It’s alright my wife, we will try again in ten years. There is a bright side to this; we now get to work on our relationship.” He said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

“Let’s just go to sleep and we can talk more in the morning.” Frigga nodded and crawled under the comforter with Odin who extinguished the candles with a wave of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Reviews!!!!!


End file.
